familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dirk I bis van Holland (c899-939) (.nl)
|short_name = Dirk van Holland |long_name = Dirk van Holland |surname = van Holland |given_name = Dirk |sex = M |birth_year = 899 |birth_date-approx = c |death_year = 939 |death_date-approx = c |father = Dirk van Holland (?-c923) |joined_with = Gerberga van Hamaland (?-?) |sources = wikipedia:en:Dirk I, Count of Holland + wikipedia:nl:Dirk I van Holland (graaf) |familysearch_afn = |titles = Graaf van Holland }} Dirk I''bis'', Count of Holland. Little is known about Dirk, and historians have often confused him with his father and son. Dirk: I, I''bis'' en II Dirk I schijnt zijn vader opgevolgd te zijn in de gouw Kennemerland (= Kinheim), vermeld 916-928. Hij kreeg op 15 juni 922 van Karel 'de Eenvoudige' zekere goederen (de kerkelijke goederen van Egmond) in het graafschap Texel in leen. Hij wordt beschouwd als de eerste graaf van Holland, hoewel Floris II in 1110 voor het eerst met deze titel wordt genoemd. Hij voerde de titel van markgraaf. Deze Dirk komt in de Latijnse prozakroniek van Egmond niet voor. Ook zijn er geen akten bekend waaruit zijn aanwezigheid blijkt. In een akte, door J. Wagenaar in zijn Vaderlandsche Historie II (Amsterdam 1782) gedateerd op 922/923, zou Dirk I, na een regering van 40 jaar, in 922/923 overleden zijn. Dat zou betekenen dat hij rond 882 Gerolf zou moeten zijn opgevolgd, hetgeen veel te vroeg is. Vast staat dat Gerolf in 889 nog goed in eigendom kreeg. Hij zal in 895 of 896 overleden zijn. Ook staat vast dat Dirk II in 988 is overleden. Zou Dirk II de opvolger zijn van Dirk I, dan zou hij in dat geval niet minder dan 65 jaar hebben geregeerd, hetgeen een veel te lange periode is. Worstelend met de onmogelijkheid van deze lange regeerperiode ontstond de indruk dat men in de beschrijving over de oudste graven, die pas enkele honderden jaren na hun bewind werd opgetekend, gebeurtenissen die eigenlijk bij verschillende Dirken hadden plaatsgevonden aan een en dezelfde persoon had toegedicht. Dit is best mogelijk, omdat men het in de tijd waarin die gebeurtenissen plaats vonden nooit over een Dirk de zoveelste had, maar gewoon over een Graaf Dirk. G. van Loon heeft in zijn Aloude Hollandsche Historie II ('s-Gravenhage, 1734) voor het eerst dit probleem trachten op te lossen door tussen Dirk I en Dirk II nog een Dirk te plaatsen. Hij plaatste Hildegard van Vlaanderen als de vrouw van de zoon van Dirk I, die na zijn sneuvelen in Andernach opnieuw huwde met een Dirk uit het Vlaamse Huis, die daarmee Dirk II werd. Dit was onjuist, omdat de slag bij Andernach in 939 geplaatst wordt en Hildegard de (2e) dochter is van Graaf Arnulf van Vlaanderen, die in 934 huwde. Dit zou dan betekenen dat Hildegard al op 4-jarige leeftijd gehuwd zou moeten zijn. Verloofd kan nog maar gehuwd niet. In 1981 kwam J.M. Van Winter met een nieuwe hypothese. Zij voegde eveneens tussen Dirk I en Dirk II een nieuwe Dirk, die zij Dirk I bis noemde. Geva zou dan met deze Dirk I bis gehuwd moeten zijn geweest en niet met Dirk I zoals aanvankelijk werd aangenomen. De naam van de bruid van Dirk I is dan onbekend. Ook B.K.S. Dijkstra volgt in 1991 deze hypothese van Van Winter. Hij voegt daar dan nog een andere hypothese aan toe, namelijk dat niet Gerolf de vader was van Dirk I, maar Radboud. Ongetwijfeld zal het laatste woord hier nog niet over zijn gezegd. Of we na al die tijd ooit nog de juiste oplossing zullen vinden is nog maar de vraag Category:Articles in Dutch